A donde pertenezco
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Tras una batalla contra un peligroso enemigo, Sasuke despierta en el hospital con la imagen de la muerte de Sakura en su cabeza. No sabe cómo afrontar esa realidad y comienza a torturarse mentalmente. Sin embargo,desconoce los verdaderos e increíbles acontecimientos de los que Taka fue testigo. Después de aquella noche, tanto Sasuke como Taka, reconocen el lugar al que pertenecen.


**A donde pertenezco**

* * *

Suspiró con pesadez cuando vio la lluvia entre la ventana. No hacía falta girar el rostro para darse cuenta de que estaba en el hospital de Konoha. No le importaba saber que sus heridas ya habían sido atendidas, no era el cuerpo lo que más le dolía. Por él, su cuerpo podía desaparecer por partes y no le afectaría en lo absoluto. Un humano deja de ser humano cuando ya no siente el corazón, entonces sólo es un patético ser que respira. Eso era lo que él había sido durante una breve temporada y ahora volvía a serlo.

La primera persona que le había dado sentido a su vacía existencia se había convertido sólo en un cuerpo inerte sobre el pasto; un cuerpo sin vida. Apretó los puños sobre la colcha. No podía despegar de su memoria las manchas de sangre sobre sus manos, sobre su ropa, sobre su cara. Había tratado, en vano, atender a la mujer que lo había defendido hasta su último aliento. Había tratado, en vano, responderle de la misma manera, dándole la suya. Sin embargo, él no era médico y, por lo tanto, no sabía cómo curarla. Por más que lo intentaba, por más que se esforzaba, no conseguía pasarle el chakra de la manera adecuada. Sólo había sido un estorbo, un inútil. No había podido salvarla como cuando niños, no había podido valerse de su fuerza para evitar que ella saliera lastimada. Por supuesto, no había estimado que ella llegara a su rescate, que fuera ella quien lo salvara. De entre todos los ninjas de la Hoja, nunca creyó que fuera ella la que lo socorriera.

Maldijo en voz baja al hokage, a su mejor amigo. Pudo enviar a cualquier persona, pudo enviar a cualquier ninja; ¡tenía de sobra el imbécil! Pero, claro, el idiota de Naruto había decidido mandar a Sakura al campo de batalla. ¡Insensato!

Él estaba débil, lo admitía; necesitaba ayuda, sí, era cierto, ¡mucha! Pero no la de ella, no quería arriesgarla. En cuanto la vio posarse frente a él tras una elegante caída, con un enorme pergamino en el brazo derecho, supo que estaría en peligro. No porque desconfiara de la brutal fuerza de su esposa, sabía que era la mejor médico de Konoha y la ninja con más potencial entre su género; simplemente temía perderla. Hasta el momento en el que ella se irguió frente a él, dándole la espalda, se percató de cuánto le aterraba que ella muriera.

— Sakura, ¿qué haces? — le preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

Ella giró unos grados su rostro para sonreírle.

— Ayudarte. — contestó con simpleza. — No quiero que nada te pase, Sasuke-kun.

— No, no lo hagas. Busca a alguien más. — suplicó tratando de levantarse, pero sus rodillas se lo impidieron. Estaba muy débil. Demasiado.

Sakura lanzó un puñetazo justo a tiempo para deshacerse de la copia del sujeto que los atacaba. Había sido capaz de crear clones suyos incluso más efectivos que los de Naruto. Empero, la concentración de chakra en los puños de Sakura conseguía derrotarlos casi como si se tratara de un juego de niños.

— No te muevas, Sasuke-kun. — le ordenó antes de continuar la pelea que Sasuke había dejado pendiente.

Claro que él ya los había atacado, ya había usado el susanoo e incluso su rinnegan, pero los desgraciados salían como ratas de alcantarilla. Emergían de los árboles, de la tierra, del cielo. Los infelices no conocían límites. Por esa razón, Sasuke se había debilitado tanto. Quemaba a unos, lanzaba a otros con el brazo del susanno, los atravesaba con su chidori; ¡pero no terminaban! Lentamente, fue agotando su chakra hasta caer de rodillas al piso con el escudo morado del susanoo aún a su alrededor. Sabía que podía morir, sabía que en cuanto no tuviera fuerzas para seguir luchando, los clones lo atacarían igual que una manada de lobos hambrientos. Suponía que Naruto, en el interior de la aldea, también habría tenido el mismo problema, por lo que mandaría refuerzos para Sasuke. Sai; quizá Lee. Shikamaru era su brazo derecho, no lo mandaría a él bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tal vez Temari, también era una buena estratega. Jamás creyó que tendría la ocurrencia – estúpida, a su parecer – de enviar a una ninja médico, la mejor, al campo de batalla. Su esposa no tenía nada que ver en eso, ella estaría muy expuesta.

¿En dónde demonios estaba Kakashi? ¿Y la vieja Tsunade, que no quería jubilarse por nada del mundo? ¡¿En dónde estaban las leyendas de Konoha?!

A pesar de la rapidez en los movimientos de Sakura, pronto los clones de Lufyske, el enemigo, la alcanzaron y superaron. Sakura se percató de que eran mucho más veloces que las marionetas de Sasori, más veloces incluso que las cosas contra las que peleó en la última guerra, más veloces que los movimientos de Lee y que los propios clones con los que había peleado en el interior de la Hoja. Y ella se agotaba, se agotaba sin remedio alguno.

Al primer ataque acertado, Sakura soltó un gemido de dolor, pero no la detuvo. Sasuke apretó los puños tratando de alzar su susanoo sobre ellos, pero no podía siquiera incorporarse. Sakura dejó escapar un grito cuando otra espada se clavó cerca de su omóplato.

— Sakura. — susurró Sasuke mientras se asía del tronco de un árbol cercano. — Espera.

— ¡No te preocupes por mí, Sasuke-kun! — le dijo ella aún entusiasta. — ¡Sai me dio esto, sólo debo acercarme! — le señaló el pergamino en su mano. — Pero estos imbéciles no me dejan… — se interrumpió tras sentir un arma más en su espalda.

Sasuke, apenas consciente, logró ver a su mujer estirar el brazo derecho para arrojar el pergamino con el fin de permitir que un gran tigre de tinta brincara hacia el verdadero Lufyske. Sin embargo, el camino de este animal no evitó que dos clones más le atestaran un certero ataque en cada lado de sus costados, salpicando de sangre el pasto a su alrededor.

— ¡Sakura! — gritó Sasuke al mismo tiempo que un enorme susanoo los rodeaba evitando que los últimos clones que desató el último ataque de Lufyske los alcanzaran.

Sólo rezó porque sus compañeros de Konoha y los aliados que había llamado no estuvieran en el perímetro del ataque.

Desde hacía dos semanas, el clan Hyuga y el clan Aburame habían detectado la enorme amenaza que representaba Lufyske, un hombre que había desarrollado la habilidad de poseer distintos chakras casi inagotables. Les recordaba un poco a Kakuzu, por lo que Shikamaru trazó un plan que creía, funcionaría. No obstante, pidió ayuda a la aldea de la Arena, quienes mandaron sus refuerzos. La gran mayoría murió de camino a Konoha. Gaara, acertadamente, no quiso volver a arriesgar a sus aldeanos, por lo que se disculpó con Naruto y le prometió que iría en persona a ayudarlo; Naruto, por supuesto, se negó. Había comprendido la gravedad del asunto y no quería perder a Gaara por su desesperación.

Sasuke, sin embargo, no había aceptado del todo la orden de no llamar refuerzos y se comunicó con su antiguo equipo Taka – ahora acompañado por Kabuto y Orochimaru – para pedirles un favor "especial" prometiéndoles que todos recibirían una jugosa recompensa. No tardaron en llegar ni diez días – la idea de recompensa había servido de mucho – y se presentaron ante el hokage y su asesor, Shikamaru, como aliados de la Hoja. Por supuesto les asombró su llegada y tras una larga charla con Tsunade y Kakashi, aceptaron su ayuda. Los Uchiha prestaron su hogar como alojamiento mientras la paz reinaba en Konoha. La recompensa, prometieron, llegaría una vez terminaran con Lufyske.

Ellos se encontraban peleando cerca de donde Sasuke estaba, uno de los infelices robots de Lufyske podía invocar seres extraños que hasta a Kabuto le parecían anormales. Sasuke les dijo que podían encargarse de ellos mientras él se iba contra el verdadero. Como era de esperarse, quisieron ayudarlo, pero el orgulloso Uchiha no lo permitió. Ese gusano no era nadie comparado con el poseedor del rinnegan y el mangekyo eterno.

Había escuchado los gritos de Suigetsu porque no tenía más espadas y los bramidos del peligroso Jūgo mientras golpeaba a diestra y siniestra. No les preocupaba, funcionaban muy bien como equipo. Y Orochimaru no tendría problemas, mucho menos con Kabuto a su lado. Por fortuna para él y para todos los jovencitos con talento, Tsunade le ayudó a Kabuto a preparar una medicina que lo rejuveneciera bastantes años para darle más tiempo de vida. Mucho más práctico que mudar de cuerpo cada tres años.

Sin embargo, lo que tenía entre sus brazos era lo que de verdad le preocupaba. Sakura seguía tosiendo sangre: una de las espadas había perforado su pulmón izquierdo. Ella lo miraba con lástima mientras él ponía todas sus fuerzas en transmitirle el poco chakra que aún le quedaba. Sakura había absorbido el susanoo de Sasuke cuando él comenzó a regalarle su chakra y, de alguna forma, eso le había dado un poco de color a sus labios pálidos. Empero, no había mejorías en su aspecto.

— Detente, por favor, detente. — suplicó Sasuke tras ver las innumerables heridas de Sakura. — ¡No te mueras, carajo! — gritó forzándose a darle más chakra en un segundo, debilitándose al extremo.

— Sas-Sasuke-kun — balbuceó Sakura. — por favor, tienes que vivir. — le rogó alzando su brazo derecho para posar su mano, con debilidad, en la mejilla de Sasuke. — Hazlo por Sarada, no merece ser huérfana.

— No me perdonará si no te salvo. — replicó. — Y yo tampoco. — añadió apretando los dientes.

Sakura le sonrió antes de bajar su mano y mirar sus patéticos esfuerzos. Nunca creyó verse en esa situación, nunca creyó que fuera Sasuke el que se esforzara de esa manera para salvarla. No obstante, también sentía la vida muy lejos de ella, demasiado para saber en dónde se encontraba.

— Prometiste que no me dejarías nunca, ¿recuerdas? — le preguntó Sasuke al ver que la respiración de Sakura se acompasaba. — Me dijiste que no me arrepentiría de estar a tu lado, que todos los días serían divertidos. Hasta el día de hoy me has hecho muy feliz, demonios, no puedes irte.

Sakura lo miró con un dejo de asombro. Sasuke de verdad la necesitaba con vida, él de verdad no podía despedirse de ella.

— No puedo pedirte que me lleves contigo, pero sí que no olvides lo que prometiste. No me dejes solo, por favor. — suplicó casi inconsciente.

También estaba muriendo. Sakura lo veía en su expresión y en la tensión de sus brazos. Ella podía sentir los latidos lentos en el corazón de Sasuke. No, él no podía morir, no podía arrastrarlo con ella. Si él estaba dando todo de sí para que ella viviera, lo menos que podía hacer era responderle de la misma manera. No importaba qué tan lejos estaba el camino a la vida, tenía que alcanzarlo, tenía que cruzar hacia él. Correría, correría hasta encontrarlo. No, no dejaría a Sasuke ni a Sarada. ¡No quería morir!

Sasuke comenzó a cerrar los ojos, aunque antes de que pudiera ver cómo el cuerpo de Sakura emanaba un potente chakra verde, lanzó un grito desgarrador que llegó hasta Taka.

— ¡Sakura!

Un instante más tarde, se desmayó en el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sakura.

* * *

Suigetsu rebanó una de las invocaciones con la que Karin luchaba antes de que vieran cómo cada ser se desvanecía frente a sus ojos. Jūgo alcanzó a detenerse antes de estrellar su puño a uno de los árboles, mientras Orochimaru se levantaba del piso por un ataque de las bestias. Kabuto, a su lado, guardó los kunai que tenía en las manos. Los cinco respiraban con trabajo. Por fortuna, ninguno había sufrido lesiones graves pues al poseer una estructura genética alterada, de alguna y otra forma podían esquivar las heridas. Su agotamiento estaba en la media hora de lucha interminable frente a unos seres que no parecían conocer límites. Por ende, apenas tenían chakra para seguir respirando.

Fue en ese momento, en el que todos repararon en que el Lufyske original ya había sido sellado, que escucharon el grito de Sasuke retumbar en sus oídos.

— ¡Demonios! — exclamó Karin. — El chakra de ambos se desvanece. — dijo mirando hacia su izquierda.

— ¿También de Sasuke? — preguntó Suigetsu colocando su espada sobre su espalda.

— ¿Qué entiendes por "ambos", idiota?

— Tsunade — dijo Orochimaru hablando por el comunicador que le habían dado.

— Orochimaru. — respondió ella con agitación. — Se han desvanecido, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿En dónde estaba el original?

— Parece ser que con Sasuke-kun; él y Sakura-san están en peligro.

— ¡Maldición! Voy para allá.

Orochimaru ya no respondió. Miró a Taka como deseando que ellos dijeran algo, pero al no hacerlo, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se sentó sobre el pasto. Los tres lo observaron con asombro y un dejo de reproche.

— ¿No vamos a ir por ellos? — preguntó Jūgo quitándose unas ramas del cabello.

— Tsunade dijo que va en camino. — contestó con indiferencia.

— Iré a verlos. — dijo Kabuto con decisión. — Karin, ven conmigo.

— Sí. — respondió ella tomando del brazo a Suigetsu. Éste se quejó de ser "brutalmente" arrastrado, pero al final ella lo convenció de que tal vez necesitaría de su chakra.

— Dijiste que detestabas mi chakra, Karin. — le recordó.

— Y así es, pero eres el que más reserva posees además de mí.

— Lo sabía, algo tenía que gustarte de mí. — se regocijó, mas la mirada de Karin no indicaba para nada un agrado por él.

Momentos más tarde, Karin soltó a Suigetsu para frenarse repentinamente. Suigetsu no pudo detenerse a tiempo, por lo que su pecho chocó contra la espalda de su compañera. Iba a quejarse cuando se percató de lo que había llamado la atención de Kabuto y Karin. Frente a ellos, estaba Sakura en el suelo, con sangre por todo su cuerpo y sobre ella, Sasuke la abrazaba inconsciente. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la imagen ya era dolosa, a su alrededor, los cubría una cúpula de color verde. Lo reconocieron de inmediato: era el ninjutsu médico de Sakura. Parecía que podía usarlo aún sin estar plenamente consciente.

— Nunca había visto algo semejante. — musitó Kabuto en voz baja. — Ni siquiera tenía el conocimiento de que podía hacerse eso.

— Sus niveles de chakra están aumentando, ¿por qué?, ¿de dónde…? — cuestionó Karin impresionada. — ¿De dónde saca ese chakra? Hace unos momentos, ellos…

— Tal vez un tipo de chakra en la naturaleza, como el modo sannin. — dijo Suigetsu. —El jinchuriki puede hacerlo, ¿no?

— Pero incluso para eso necesita tiempo para prepararse. — respondió Kabuto. — Y ella está inconsciente, casi muerta por lo que revelan sus heridas. Por algo Sasuke-kun gritó.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Los miraremos en su recuperación divina o haremos algo, neh? — insistió Suigetsu.

También le impresionaba lo que veía, pero no olvidaba que seguían en peligro y, aunque creyera que Sasuke era un cretino, no quería que muriera. Sakura le agradaba y sabía de sobra que si moría, Sasuke sería todavía más arisco. No era como si viviera con él, claro, pero no quería verlo con esa cara de amargura cada vez que lo visitaran. No había mucha diferencia de esa expresión a la que regularmente mostraba, mas era un poco más amable cuando Sakura estaba cerca.

Kabuto despertó de su ensueño y corrió hacia ellos con Karin pisándole los talones. Suigetsu se recargó en uno de los árboles mirando la escena. Al mismo tiempo que Kabuto curaba las heridas internas de Sakura, Karin encajaba su brazo en la boca de Sasuke para que él recuperara con más rapidez su chakra. En cuanto entraron a la cúpula, sus cuerpos también se iluminaron con el ninjutsu de Sakura, ayudándolos a acelerar el procedimiento.

Karin podía sentir en sus venas cómo su chakra corría con una velocidad increíble y Kabuto percibía en cada músculo una renovación poderosa. Alzó un poco la mirada para ver el rostro de Sakura. Esa chica estaba luchando por sobrevivir, lo estaba haciendo como ningún otro ninja. Aún desconocía de dónde había sacado tal cantidad de chakra, digna de un jinchuriki, pero eso era lo que estaba salvando a Sasuke y a sí misma. Ahora comprendía por qué había superado a Tsunade.

Como si la hubiera invocado, la quinta hokage aterrizó frente a ellos con Naruto, Shikamaru y Kakashi a su lado. Los cuatro miraron atónitos la escena antes de que Tsunade se acercara a paso lento, preguntándose si en verdad Sakura podía reservar tanto chakra y, si era así, entonces podría compararse su poder con el de Killer Bee o incluso, con el del propio Sasuke.

— ¿Sakura-chan hizo esto? — preguntó Naruto aún sin salir del asombro.

Karin alzó la mirada retirando su brazo de la boca de Sasuke para sostenerlo de los hombros. No despertaría hasta dentro de unas horas, pero ya no corría peligro.

— Elevó su chakra de un minuto a otro. — explicó. — Ambos estaban muriendo, pude sentir cómo se desvanecían. No sé qué hizo, no lo comprendo.

— Sakura también tiene el chakra de Sasuke, puedo sentirlo. — añadió Kabuto. — Por la escasez de chakra en Sasuke, supongo que él intentó pasarle el suyo para salvarla y eso lo llevó a un estado crítico.

— Intentaron salvarse el uno al otro. — dijo Kakashi.

— Y ella sí encontró al verdadero, ahí está el pergamino de Sai. — agregó Shikamaru mirando a su derecha.

A varios metros de ellos, podían ver el objeto con el que Sakura selló a Lufyske. Después de muchos intentos por encontrar al original, Naruto le pidió a Sai que preparara varios sellados con el objeto de dispersarlos en donde se encontraba cada batalla. Sakura había insistido en ir con Sasuke, dijo que podría arreglárselas con él. Naruto, entre tantos asuntos, le dio su consentimiento sin pensar en que podría morir. Esperaba que, al tratarse de ellos, no habría posibilidad de que murieran.

— Ahora entiendo: de acuerdo a la cercanía que tuvieran los clones con el verdadero Lufyske, eran más rápidos. — dijo Shikamaru. — Por esa razón en la aldea podíamos atacarlos sin dificultad alguna, pero al estar aquí, Sakura y Sasuke tuvieron que batallar mucho más que nosotros.

— También tiene que ver el hecho de que el bastardo quiso encargarse de esto él solo. — dijo Suigetsu sin moverse del árbol. — Pude acompañarlo, pudo ser Jūgo, pero ¡no! Sasuke dijo que… ah, sí, "no tendré problemas y sólo me estorbarán". A ver, ¿quién es el que estuvo a punto de morir, "Sasuke-kun"? — dijo con sorna. — ¡Exacto! Nosotros no.

Karin lo fulminó con la mirada, mas no respondió. Estaba en lo cierto. Si Sasuke no se hubiera negado a recibir ayuda, ahora Sakura no se hubiera visto obligada a eso.

— Se está desvaneciendo su chakra, 'ttebayo. — dijo Naruto antes de dar un salto asustado. — ¡Sakura-chan!

— Ya está a salvo, aunque necesita reposar. — respondió Kabuto mientras la cúpula verde desaparecía poco a poco. — Claro que aceptaré que Tsunade la revise mejor, pero puedo afirmar que sobrevivirá sin problemas. — añadió mirando a la quinta hokage.

Karin dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Por un momento, creyó que morirían. Aunque ya no quería a Sasuke de la misma manera que antes – después de casi doce años, sería absurdo que siguiera obsesionada con su físico – todavía lo consideraba como un miembro de Taka y le estaba muy agradecida por darle la oportunidad de ser algo más que la guardiana de uno de los calabozos de Orochimaru.

Naruto sonrió antes de carcajearse. Se abrazó a Kakashi y a Shikamaru sin dejar de gritar que sus mejores amigos vivirían. No podía imaginarse estar sin alguno de ellos y tras escuchar a Tsunade gritarle que estaban en peligro, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Recordaba bastante bien la sensación de pérdida que lo abordó en el momento de la muerte de Neji y la sintió de nuevo. Por fortuna, la mano de Hinata sobre su hombro le dio la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a cualquier resultado que pudiera encontrar en el bosque. Ahora, al verlos recuperándose, podía percibir sobre él una enorme capa de felicidad.

* * *

Sasuke, por supuesto, no se enteró de nada de eso al despertar. La luna ya alumbraba Konoha y la lluvia la acompañaba, como si también llorara por la partida de Sakura. Soltó la colcha para limpiarse las traicioneras lágrimas que salían por sus ojos. Estúpidas lágrimas; nunca le había gustado llorar. No debía llorar, no debía hacerlo. No debía culparse por no cuidarla, no debía culparse por no salvarla… ¡ella quiso ayudarlo! ¡Ella quiso arriesgarse! ¡Debería odiarla por dejarlo ahí! ¡Debería odiarla por no cumplir con su promesa! Apretó los puños hasta sentir la presión de sus uñas sobre su piel, pero no le importó. Después de Sakura, ¿qué importancia tenía el hacerse daño? Sakura lo había abandonado, lo había dejado en ese lugar, a solas con Sarada. La había abandonado a ella también, había dejado a una niña de nueve años sin madre.

Sacudió la cabeza con frenesí, no, Sakura no lo había decidido, no había decidido morir. No había querido hacerlo… ¡pero lo hizo!

Finalmente, Sasuke se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza. Al demonio las lágrimas, al demonio quién pudiera verlo, al demonio cualquier cosa. Sakura se había ido y era lo único que podía pensar.

Sin ser consciente de ello, el volumen de sus gemidos comenzó a aumentar hasta llegar incluso a los desesperados gritos. Gritos, reclamos, amenazas. Aún con el sharingan activado, su llanto continuó empapando la cama y sus manos. Volvía a sentir el odio correr por sus venas, la impotencia de no ser más fuerte, de no salvar a los seres que amaba.

Escuchó a las enfermeras asomarse y tratar de inyectarle tranquilizantes, pero una sola mirada bastó para echarlas de la habitación. Él no necesitaba ninguna inyección, no necesitaba dormir, ¡le urgía Sakura! ¡Le urgía tanto que había perdido la cordura!

Identificó de inmediato el chakra de Naruto y Tsunade en la puerta, pero los ignoró. No quería su compasión, no buscaba su lástima. Volteó a verlos con los ojos rojos, tanto por las lágrimas como por el sharingan y les ordenó que se largaran.

— Pero, Sasuke… — dijo Naruto dando un paso a la habitación. — ¿Qué te ocurre?

Imbécil. No podía ser tan insensible como para preguntarle aquello. Sakura era su mejor amiga, ¡demonios! Debía entenderlo, debía sentir su dolor, debía comportarse como se suponía que lo haría el mejor amigo de Sakura. No podía creer que anduviera tan campante mientras Sakura ya no estaba con ellos. Lo odió por su insensatez, lo odió por esa expresión tan confundida, lo odió. Apretó los dientes hasta que la mandíbula le dolió y entonces abrió la boca. Un hombre como él no debía vivir, un amigo de esa clase no debía permanecer en el mundo mientras la mujer que tanto había amado se hundía en la tierra.

— Amaterasu. — farfulló mientras sentía una lágrima de sangre recorrer su mejilla.

Tsunade se asió del marco de la puerta al mismo tiempo que le gritaba que había enloquecido al ver cómo el cuerpo del hokage se desvanecía en cenizas. Antes de que el fuego consumiera su cabeza, una mota de humo reveló al clon.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Uchiha?! ¡Es tu mejor amigo y el hokage!

— ¡Era su amiga! — exclamó Sasuke desviando su mirada hacia Tsunade.

Esa mujer también debería estar llorando, también debería lamentar la muerte de Sakura. Era, después de todo, la mejor alumna que cualquier profesora desearía. Era casi como su hija, era su admiradora ferviente. Y le pagaba con esa indiferencia, con esa muestra tan seca de afecto. Sakura no merecía eso, Sakura merecía amor, merecía que todos sufrieran por su partida, que todos perdieran la cabeza así como él lo hacía.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! — espetó Tsunade aterrada.

— ¡Sasuke! — le llamó Kakashi apenas llegó a la puerta. — ¡Detente! — ordenó mientras descubría sus intenciones. — ¡Sakura está viva!

Una sádica y psicópata sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en los labios de su alumno. No le podía creer, no era estúpido. Él mismo había estado ahí, había visto la sangre correr a mares, había escuchado la despedida de Sakura. Había perdido la consciencia al mismo tiempo que el corazón de su esposa se detenía. No había modo de que siguiera con vida. Y nada podría salvarlos del infierno que su muerte desataría. Todo aquél que no sintiera la pérdida de Sakura, moriría lenta y dolorosamente, igual que ella.

— ¡Ella los salvó! ¡Utilizó su ninjutsu médico! — insistió Kakashi mientras el susanoo se levantaba alrededor de Sasuke. — ¡Si no me crees, dame unos segundos para traértela!

— ¿Traérmela? — repitió Sasuke con ironía. — Conozco bien su apariencia, Kakashi. — dijo ladeando su rostro de la misma manera que aquella vez en el puente, después de matar a Danzou. Con esa expresión terrorífica en su rostro, se levantó de la cama y avanzó un paso. El susanoo se formó por completo en ese momento. — La vi, la recuerdo muy bien, ¿sabes? Sangraba mucho, por todos lados. ¡Sangraba de la misma manera que tú lo harás!

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — gritó otra voz atrás de Kakashi.

El susanoo, que ya había sacado una flecha y la apuntaba hacia Kakashi, se desvaneció en cuanto Sasuke reconoció esa voz. Imposible. No podía ser cierto, no podía ser ella. No, debía ser uno de los clones de Naruto, debía ser… No, reconocía su chakra, reconocía su mirada. Esa mujer, de pie justo atrás de Kakashi, apenas vislumbrada, era Sakura.

Aún se veía pálida, pero se erguía sin esfuerzo alguno. Vestía una bata de hospital al igual que él y no llevaba la cinta de Konoha en el cabello, pero era ella. Y lo miraba con terror. Le temía… a él, al que habría dado su vida por la de ella.

Idiota. ¡Qué idiota había sido! Nuevamente la había herido.

— Sakura. — musitó previo a dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo. De inmediato, ella se acercó a él y se hincó para mirarlo.

Él respondió el gesto, admirado. No podía creerlo. Ella estaba ahí, ella estaba con vida. Tal vez fuera un sueño, tal vez sólo se lo imaginaba, mas no planeaba descubrirlo. Sólo quería estar a su lado, verla, sentirla.

Sakura, una vez segura de que no volvería a atacar a nadie, puso una mano sobre su mejilla sin dejar de mirarlo. Por un momento creyó que no volvería a verlo. Le asustó bastante que él diera su vida, que muriera por ella. No quería imaginarse en el funeral del único hombre al que había amado. No podría soportarlo, tal vez también hubiera enloquecido.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba él. Con vida y a salvo. Apenas despertó, mandó llamar a una enfermera para que le explicara qué había pasado con su marido. Ésta le relató lo que sabía y enseguida llamaron a Naruto para que la fuera a ver. No obstante, fue en ese instante cuando los gritos de Sasuke inundaron el hospital como un alma en pena. Ella quiso levantarse, insistió en hacerlo, pero la enfermera se lo impidió hasta que otro clon de Naruto apareció en la habitación para pedirle que se presentara ante Sasuke porque había perdido la cabeza tras creerla muerta.

Lo comprendía bastante bien. Se odió por hacerlo sufrir de ese modo. Nunca debió despedirse de él, nunca debió darse por vencida. Aún le quedaba mucho por disfrutar de él y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que día a día se le ofrecía.

Ella lo amaba y no iba a dejarlo solo. Asimismo, Sasuke le respondería de la misma manera. No permitiría que nada la alejara de ella, de su esposa y su hija. Se prometió esa noche que superaría cualquier obstáculo con tal de no apartarse de su familia.

— Sakura. — repitió tomando su mano. — Lo siento.

— No, no te disculpes. — respondió ella por fin hablándole. — Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti y mantener la cordura. Perdóname, por haberte hecho creer eso.

Sasuke no respondió. Simplemente, la jaló hacia él para abrazarla. Y así, abrazados, sintiéndose, dejaron escapar un corto llanto. La promesa de Sasuke era recíproca y podía sentirla. Sakura no lo abandonaría, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, un grupo de cinco personas miraban la villa en las ramas de algunos árboles. Les habían propuesto quedarse una noche más, pero ninguno se sentía cómodo en la casa del hokage, mucho menos cuando habían recibido la supuesta recompensa, que todos rechazaron. Suigetsu prefirió pedir un enorme plato de ramen para cada quien. Taka, Orochimaru y Kabuto se sintieron satisfechos con aquello.

— ¿Cómo crees que Sasuke se tome la noticia de que nos llevamos sus tomates, eh, Karin? — preguntó Suigetsu aún con la mirada clavada en la aldea.

— Cómo si no tuviera dinero para comprarse más.

— Según escuché, esos tomates eran importados. — agregó Jūgo con cierta culpa.

— Igual, creo que merecemos más que un plato de ramen por salvarle el trasero. — comentó Suigetsu agitando una mano con indiferencia.

— ¿Disculpa? No recuerdo que hayas hecho algo útil por ellos. — dijo Karin mirándolo con la ceja alzada.

— Peleé contra esas anormalidades, ¿no es suficiente? Además, fui yo quien los despertó del mágico genjutsu de Sakura.

— Era un simple ninjutsu médico. Uno simple, pero muy potente. — corrigió Kabuto.

— Ya lo sé; lo que quiero decir es que a ustedes los atrapó como un genjutsu.

— Como sea, será mejor que nos vayamos. — dijo Orochimaru cubriéndose la cabeza con su capa de viaje. — O creerán que de verdad aceptaremos su recompensa.

— ¡Vámonos! — exclamaron los miembros de Taka al unísono.

No era que odiaran Konoha, pero preferían tener su propia autonomía. Además, no necesitaban una estúpida banda para entrar o salir de la aldea en el momento que quisieran. Sencillamente, había ninjas para cada cosa y ellos al fin habían encontrado al mundo al que pertenecían. Mientras Sasuke sólo podía estar con Sakura y Sarada, Taka – incluyendo a Orochimaru y Kabuto – pertenecía a la libertad.

De cualquier manera, habían encontrado al lugar a donde pertenecía su felicidad.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Ah, por fin terminé el oneshot. Éste me costó un poco de trabajo porque quise abordar varias temáticas, pero al final me decidí por sólo dos: Taka y SasuSaku. No les pienso explicar de dónde saqué esta idea de la "muerte" de Sakura porque ya hay varios fics al respecto - como la obra mestra de "No digas que fue un sueño" - y existen infinidades de AMV también, pero sí les diré que quise darle un poco de mi sello personal. **

**Total, no sé siquiera qué comentar respecto a esta extrañeza que llamé oneshot. Creo que es lo más angustiante que he escrito sobre ellos y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Ojalá no me odien, jamás podría matar a un personaje principal en un oneshot, pero a veces me paso de dramática. **

**Y bueno, respecto a Taka... En realidad, antes de esta idea, quería hacer una divertida interacción entre Taka y Sarada, mas la idea quedó en los cielos porque nunca supe estructurarla. Al fin y al cabo, no me iba a quedar con las ganas de escribir sobre estos loquitos. Los adoro.**

**En fin, también publiqué este oneshot para darles la noticia de que el día jueves dieciséis de abril comenzaré a publicar el longfic del que les vengo hablando desde diciembre, me parece. Llevará por nombre: _Los tres cuarzos_ y será de la nueva familia Uchiha. Ojalá les guste, me estoy esmerando mucho en esa historia.**

**Ja, y lamento la imagen, no encontré nada que combinara al SasuSaku con Taka. **

**Por último, les mando un fuertísimo abrazo a todos ustedes. Nos leemos hasta abril, amiguitos.**

**PD. Se me olvidó poner en el oneshot SasoSaku que publiqué la semana pasada que el longfic de esa pareja se llamará: _Artis gratia ars_.**

**Andreea Maca. **


End file.
